Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!
is a web-exclusive series of ''Kamen Rider Ghost, which will be released in 2016 on TOEI's official YouTube channel to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, with installments for each of Ghost's six Heisei Kamen Rider Series Phase 2 predecessors releasing each Friday every fortnight up to the day before the premiere of the 45th anniversary movie, Kamen Rider 1. It features the debut of six Legend Rider Damashii, namely Ghost's Gaim Damashii, Drive Damashii, Wizard Damashii & Specter's W Damashii, Fourze Damashii and OOO Damashii. Continuity and Placement These chapters take place after Ghost and Specter obtain the Ryoma, Himiko and Houdini Eyecons respectively. Due to the Himiko Eyecon, this would take place sometime after episode 17. Episodes # # # # # # Plot Drive Chapter A monster named Xibalba appears in the city. Then a boy named Frey appears and summons Heart Roidmude. The next day, Takeru and Makoto appear to the scene and encounter Frey and Heart Roidmude. Takeru and Makoto transform into Ghost and Specter respectively and take on Heart Roidmude. Although it felt easy for them the first time, it got complicated the second time. When they were about to use their Eyecons (Toucon Boost and Houdini), Frey immediately takes them along with Ghost and Specter's other Eyecons as well. When Ghost declares to never give up fighting, a girl named Freya, looking identical to Frey, appears and gives Ghost the power to access the Drive Eyecon. Ghost transforms into Drive Damashii and quickly finishes off Heart Roidmude. Then Frey takes his leave. Freya also leaves but not before she tells the Riders to collect the Legend Rider Eyecons. W Chapter At Takeru's place, Freya tries to convince Takeru and others that she's on their side, but they remain skeptical, still wary about Freya's unknown origin and her true intentions. Eventually Takeru persuades them that they should trust Freya for now, pointing that without Freya's help, he wouldn't be able to get Drive's Eyecon and defeat Heart Roidmude. Meanwhile, Frey summons Terror Dopant, and orders him to kill Freya. The next day, Makoto and Onari are patrolling the city when suddenly Terror Dopant appears and attacks them. Makoto then transforms into Specter and fight Terror Dopant, until Terror Dopant unleashes his Terror Field, amplifying Specter's fear. But, Specter was able to break free from the fear, proclaiming that whoever makes the city that Kanon loves cry, he wouldn't forgive them. Suddenly a Joker Memory flies toward Specter, and Specter transforms into W Damashii and finishes off Terror Dopant. Before he dies though, Terror Dopant claims that "Everything will return to its origin soon", much to Specter confusion, while Frey smiles at them from a distance. At the end, an unknown Ganma is seen on the harbor. Gaim Chapter to be added Fourze Chapter to be added OOO Chapter to be added Wizard Chapter to be added Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Freya Villains *Xibalba *Frey Cast * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : http://www.toei.co.jp/release/bb/1206811_971.html * : * : * : * : * : Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Drive, Gaim, Wizard **Specter ***Specter, Double, Fourze, OOO *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Drive Chapter: Ore Damashii, Drive Damashii ***Gaim Chapter: Ore Damashii, Gaim Damashii ***Wizard Chapter: Ore Damashii, Wizard Damashii **Specter ***Drive Chapter: Specter Damashii ***W Chapter: Specter Damashii, W Damashii ***Fourze Chapter: Specter Damashii, Fourze Damashii ***OOO Damashii: Specter Damashii, OOO Damashii Notes General *The Legend Rider forms introduced in this episode (plus the Ganbarizing-exclusive Kuuga Damashii) all represent Riders who have died (or have been critically injured to near death) at least once and have been revived. **In Double's case, only Philip died and was resurrected. **OOO's case is a zigzagged example: while Eiji himself didn't die, Ankh had used his visage against Kamen Rider Poseidon in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, and had merely feigned the dead following a Deepest Harpoon slash. **Fourze was killed by a one-inch punch to the chest near his heart by Meteor. However, he was revived with the power of the Cosmic Switch. **Wizard is the only Rider out of these few who has not died at all, although he has been close to dying a few times by being sent into despair. If one were to count Dragon as part of himself, then his death would count. **Gaim was stabbed by Ryugen Yomi's Yomotsuheguri Squash-backed Dau, and was in a death-like state after destroying the Lockseed. However, the wound was healed in next episode. Gaim was later killed by Megahex, but was revived again thanks to the Kiwami Lockseed. **Drive was in a death-like state after his brutal defeat at the hands of Freeze following the Roidmude obtaining his Super Evolution State. Later, he had a near-death experience after a taxing battle with Tenjuro Banno's forces and the Sigma Circular which resulted in his first encounter with Kamen Rider Ghost. *The Legend Rider forms (while not in order) are also the riders Ghost succeeds as the 7th titular Phase 2 Heisei Rider Drive Chapter *Even though he doesn't change into Houdini Damashii, we see Specter attempt to use the Houdini Eyecon before Frey steals it, along with the other Eyecons of Specter and Ghost (including the Toucon Boost, Ryoma and Himiko Eyecons). *Takeru mentions Shinnosuke when Freya gives him the Drive Eyecon. *Ghost is the second Rider, after Gaim, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Drive. **Although both Gaim and Ghost used the same powers of Drive, they both used different finishers: ***Gaim used the Drift Slash. ***Ghost used the SpeeDrop. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 5 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Aran's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 5 (Legend Rider Eyecons) W Chapter *Takeru doesn't transform into Ghost in this chapter. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 4 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Aran's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 4 (Legend Rider Eyecons) Errors Drive Chapter *The "Dai Kaigan" sound is heard before Ghost Drive Damashii activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver. External links *TOEI's Official YouTube channel *Official trailer on Bandai Japan's YouTube Channel *Official trailer on TOEI's Official YouTube channel (Viewable in Japan only) *Rider B-Boys Website Category:Specials Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Crossovers